


Mixing Familes

by Paladin777



Series: What Came Next [7]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin777/pseuds/Paladin777
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita's families meet for the first time. Takes place between chapters 22 and 23 of Keeping in Touch.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Michael Belpois/OC(Jeremie's Mom)
Series: What Came Next [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mixing Familes

Aelita waited anxiously on the couch in her grandparents' front room. Her and Jeremy had separated for the first few days of the annual Lyoko Warriors' reunion trip to spend time with their respective families, but Jeremy and his parents were due to arrive any minute. It was the first time that their families were going to meet and to say that Aelita was nervous would have been quite the understatement!

"Relax Dearie. I'm sure the people who raised your Jeremy must be wonderful people," reassured Beatrix Hopper, her grandmother.

"I can't help it. Jeremy's parents have really become an important part of my life, and I just want this to go well!" Exclaimed the young woman, causing her grandfather Neville to laugh, or being mute as much as much as he could.

_Knock knock_

Aelita jumped up off the couch and fidgeted while she waited for her grandparents to rise to their feet.

"We're coming, Aelita sweetie," said Beatrix, and the three of them made their way, though a bit more slowly than Aelita would have liked!

Opening the door revealed Jeremy and his parents. Upon seeing one another, the betrothed couple grinned widely and quickly stepped forward into each other's arms to share a quick hug. After a minute they separated and turned to each other's families.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belpois, these are my grandparents, Neville and Beatrix," introduced Aelita.

"And these are my parents, Micheal and Eloise," added Jeremy, gesturing to his own parents.

"It's very nice to meet you two," said Micheal.

"And it's lovely to meet the both of you too." replied Beatrix. "Please, do come in!" Jeremy and his parents followed the Hoppers into their cottage. "Please get comfy while I spend a minute and check on supper. Aelita, would you like to give me a hand?" Aelita and her grandmother went into the kitchen while Neville took the Belpois' jackets and gestured to the couch, inviting them to sit down until it was time to eat. A couple minutes later, Aelita and Beatrix came back from the kitchen. The elderly couple sat in their favorite rocking chairs, Micheal and Eloise settled in on the couch, and Jeremy and Aelita took a couple of chairs from the dining room to sit on.

"Again, I want to thank you for coming all this way. Travel is a bit harder at our age," remarked Beatrix, to which Neville grinned and nodded.

"Oh, not at all. We were happy to come. Aelita has been like family since the first winter break she spent at our place," replied Michael.

"And we're very happy that she was able to find at least part of her family," added Eloise, shooting a smile at Aelita.

"So are we. After over twenty years, we'd given up hope." Jeremy and Aelita's eyes widened slightly, and Mr. and Mrs. Belpois exchanged confused looks over the timeline. "You've really raised a fine young man, and we're thankful for everything that he's done for our darling Aelita."

"Did you ever tell your grandparents that my parents don't know about the fight against XANA?" whispered Jeremy to Aelita. She responded by shaking her head in quick jerky motions, making Jeremy's heart sink. "Me neither..." Jeremy and his fiance shot nervous glances at each other, but Beatrix continued before they could run interference.

"And so, so very grateful to him and his friends for saving her." The looks that the Belpois' were giving each other morphed into expressions of complete bewilderment!

"What do you mean... saved her?" Asked Eloise. She looked toward Aelita, who suddenly felt like she had a rock in her stomach.

"You know, from Waldo's... machine..." Beatrix trailed off when she noticed the confusion on the Belpois' faces. "Oh dear," she muttered under her breath. "You don't know..." glancing at her granddaughter, she mouthed _I'm sorry_.

"Isn't Waldo... your father?" Asked Michael, looking at Aelita.

"...Yes," she squeaked.

"What machine?" Asked Eloise, who was becoming visibly upset. "...What did he do to you?"

"Well... Umm..." began Jeremy.

"Jeremy, stop," interrupted Michael, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. He put his arm around his wife and started rubbing her shoulder and whispering to her comfortingly. After a couple minutes he turned back to his son and future daughter-in-law and quietly asked, "Are you two... in any sort of danger?"

"No," replied Aelita before whispering, "not anymore."

"That's good. We know that there's a lot that you haven't told us about what all went on while you two were at boarding school, but I hope you know that you can come to us for anything... both of you." He glanced between Jeremy and Aelita before continuing. "But you're adults now, and you can certainly make your own decisions. As long as you're both safe and happy, that's what we really care about." Eloise, who looked much less shook up now nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy, can we talk for a minute?" Aelita said quietly, leaning in toward her fiancé.

"Ok," he replied. Aelita turned back toward their families.

"Could you excuse us for a minute? We'll be right back." The two of them got up and left for the spare bedroom.

"I think we should tell them." Blurted out Aelita once the door was closed. Jeremy looked at her disbelievingly.

"Really, are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Well... honestly... no. I just know that I want to tell them the truth. Your parents have been wonderful to me and have always treated me like family. I trust them and think they deserve to know what really happened at Kadic. After all, we told my grandparents the whole story right when we first met!

Jeremy thought hard for a short while, but eventually sighed and gave his reply. "Ok, Aelita. Let's go."

They returned to the front room and sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belpois, there's some things that you should probably know about my history..." began Aelita.

* * *

"Wow," murmured Jeremy's father once they had finished an half hour long abbreviated version of their fight with XANA. "that's quite the story..."

"Yes it is, but it's true," added Beatrix, taking hold of her husbands hand who nodded vigorously. "Waldo sent us a letter without return address telling us what happened to Anthea, then he disappeared, taking Aelita with him.

"We believe you," said Michael.

"It's just a lot to take in," finished Eloise with a sigh. "We knew that something happened, but we had no idea that it was anything this... strange or... serious..." Jeremy's parents looked at each other and smiled sadly before looking back to Aelita. "We're very sorry that you had to go through all that."

"We kind of gave you the short version of the story because of the limited time we have with the six of us here, but we can answer questions later if you like." Asked Jeremy.

"Trust me, I'm sure we'll have some later," assured Michael, "but I've got one for now." Both Jeremy and Aelita looked at him expectantly. "So by the dates you're actually thirty?" He asked.

"Yes..." Aelita replied slowly, and Michael turned to his son and smirked. "I can't say I ever expected you to go for an older woman!" He joked. Eloise slapped him on the shoulder, hard.

"MICHAEL!"


End file.
